


forbidden love

by Ereri_lover897



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angry Sex, Angst, Asshole Grisha Yeager, Blood Drinking, Bonfires, Crying Eren Yeager, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Family Secrets, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Forehead Kisses, Hiding, Hopeful Ending, Hugs, Hunting, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Isabel and Eren are Related, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kings & Queens, Kissing It Better, Kissing in the Rain, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is a Sweetheart, Lies, M/M, Making Up, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Metaphors, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling, Nightmares, Omega Eren Yeager, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Plans For The Future, Play Fighting, Plot Twists, Possible Character Death, Prologue, Rough Sex, Royalty, Running Away, Scars, Secrets, Separation Anxiety, Smut, Snow Day, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide Attempt, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Torture, Truth or Dare, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unrequited Love, Vampires, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, We'll get through this, Werewolves, Why Did I Write This?, did I say everyone was alive?, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_lover897/pseuds/Ereri_lover897
Summary: Vampires and wolves have always been sworn enemies. Never to go near each other, until Levi Ackerman, a royal vampire and the air to the thrown of kingdom sina. Falls in love with Eren Jeager, a quiet lone werewolf with a bad past. A forbidden love, never to be spoke of, behind closed doors and always on the run.Levi falls into a world full of lies, running from everything he's ever believed in. Risking death and betrayal, all for the sake of love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So before you guys start this, just letting you know this is a prologue. A foreshadowing of what's going to happen later on in the story. Just so you don't get confused on the next chapter when the story actually starts. Thanks! ❤❤❤

  **Prologue**

* * *

 

 "Goddammit let him go!" 

  Levi thrashed in the arms of the guards that held him, watching the only man he ever loved, in the same exact position across from him. Erens head dropped as his body shook, a deep growl rolling through his body. It killed Levi to see Eren this way, but it hurt more that he couldn't do anything but watch. The look in Erens eyes begged Levi to stop fighting  as he shook his head. but Levi couldn't stop. There was no life without Eren, no reason to continue. Darkness shading over Levi's silver eyes, his one and only love. Ripped away from him faster than lightning. And Levi blamed nobody but himself.  

  "Levi Ackerman, you know this cannot stand, you broke sacred rules and for that, this boy will be punished. Werewolves are not permitted on our grounds. No matter what." 

   Meredith stood mercissicly, a sick tone mimicking her voiced as she blocked Eren from view. Levi didn't want it to be the end, not yet. The more he struggled, the harder the guards grips became. Forcing Levi into submission by pushing pressure points on his neck. His body shook from anger. 

   "Please, I will take all the blame. it was my fault, but don't hurt Eren please." All Levi could do was beg now, fighting back tears. Even if Levi couldn't make it, he wanted Eren to live on. Without having to worry about anything. But it wasn't working,  Levis eyes grew wide knowing his words were meaningless. In his heart, pleading things would work out. That all hope wasnt lost. Eren growled and snapped as a gag was shoved in his mouth to keep from yelling or biting. And a cloth was pulled over his eyes. 

"Please LET HIM GO!" 

  Levi couldn't stop the shake in his voice anymore, as guards drug Levis body away he thrashed. Thrashed and fought with all his might, he couldn't give up. Not when Eren never gave up on him, not when they were so close to freedom. But the farther Eren got from view, the more Levis heart sunk. It was his fault they got into this mess, his fault everything went downhill.  Now Eren was punished for it. The only man Levi ever loved, ripped away from his arms faster than he could blink. 

  Gutwrenching Screaming tore through Levis throat and filled the room as soon as Eren was out of sight. The door Eren was drug into closing on Levi. Blocking him permanently. Time seemed to slow down, and the only sounds  heard were Erens yelling through the gag. Levi didn't care about anything before, he didn't care if he died, he didn't care who was around him. But Eren was special. Eren was Levis one exception, reason to live. And just like that, he slipped from his grasp. Levi promised Eren that they would escape together, they'd be free someday. But those words now hung in the air. Severed by people who didn't understand their love. Levi stopped fighting, his body going limbs in the arms of the guards. 

  Eren was a precious, rare jewel you only find once in your life. Maybe you find it in the darkest places, shinning amidst the night. It's something you try to hold onto, you'll hide it. Protect it with your life, in fear someone would take it away. Eren was Levis precious jewel, the colors he exposed shimmered and reflected onto Levi. Illuminating the darkest regions of his heart. 

  Levis precious jewel was stolen, Levis heart and very being of his existence. Gone. Levi wanted Eren to fight, fight with all his might. His strength slowly left him as his blood ran cold. If Eren dies, so will he. It couldn't be over, it couldn't be the end. They were so close, so happy. Eren was his queen, and Levi was the king that failed to protect him. Their castle was crumbling  the castle they worked so hard to build. Promises the two made in the solitude of their own little world, where it was just them. Faded into the dark abyss of the night. 

  The remembrance of Erens hushed words, comforting Levi even in the darkest times. The soft kisses and warm embraces amidst the cold outside world. Levi didn't want it to end, but it was his fault. If only he never would have met Eren, Eren would still be alive and healthy. Levis mind flashed to the last moments before Eren got drug away, the plead in his ocean eyes before the cloth got pulled over them. The new memory tore at Levis insides and burned him to the core. 

  As Levi's body got harshly thrown into the cell he resided in, there's no expression. No emotion his face. Body mentally caving in, and hope escaping his heart. Tears threatened to fill Levi's eyes again, but there was nothing. Just a blank stare, now dead eyes glancing through the cell bars. But in his mind, still pleading for Eren to pull through, to come out alive. 

_Please Eren, fight. Stay alive._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is late! there was alot going on in my life but now we shall get back to the story! 
> 
> btw the first chapter was a foreshadowing of what's going to happen. This is when the story shall officially start.

  ** _First Sight_**

* * *

   Little Levi stared out the window, tiny hands resting on the window sill as curious eyes scanned the outside world. Kids ran around outside, laughing amungst themselves, and levis smile grew wide. He longed for that, for someone to play with, to be happy with. A sound was heard from behind as sturdy hands lifted Levi away from the window, the happiness slipping away. 

"Levi, we know you can't go outside. You belong in the caslte, with your family. " 

  Levis mother's voice held a certain sterness yet it still dripped with sweetness. Levi knew he was never allowed to go outside, and even as a child it killed him. His life was to grow up as the heir to the thrown, that he was to find a suitable mate, to live as king. But even in his heart, that wasn't what he wanted. 

  Levi would always ask why he couldn't go outside, why he couldn't play, why he couldn't be like everyone else. But in the end, it lead to the same answers. So eventually he gave up, staying away from that window, from the outside world,  never returning to it as days and nights passed on. Levi began to follow all the rules, obey his mother's every word, perusing his life as the true heir to the throne. 

   As the years progressed on, Levis mother would tell him stories as why the werewolves and vampires were forbidden to go near each other. If vampires were to fall in love with werewolf, they would be found an executed in front of the village. A cruel fate that was brought upon by choice of the queen. Levi hated the stories his mother told, they were cold and dark, he dreamed at night of a world where everyone could live in unity. But that day seemed it would never come. 

  Fully grown now, Levi eyes scanned the outside world again through that window, kids no longer played. They were all grown as well. The farthest Levi had ever left the castle was the garden, if he tried to leave his mother would find someway to track him down. He was trapped in a constant cycle. And he hated it. It wouldn't be long until she would summon him into the training room, since he needed to learn how to fight. Being the heir to the throne meant he had to protect himself at all costs, for king and queens were at most importance. And should require all skills to have hold that importance. 

  Levi looked up at the sky through the glass pain window, the wind seemed to blow as the sun shone brightly  against the clear blue sky it resided in. Exposing warmth to the earth below it, and onto the garden. Levi admitted the garden was beautiful, but he was sick of staring at it. Their was more, more to the world than some throne and a castle. He still longed in his heart he would escape the clutches of his mother. 

  A sharp thrill shrieked behind Levi, catching his attention causing him to rip away his eyes from the window. It was Levis mother. Her purple and white lace dress flowed down on the floor, it hugged her slim body tightly, wrapping around perfectly as it rested against her porcelain clear skin. His mother was beautiful, then again every vampire was  It was their charm to lure humans in with beauty, and kill them with no remorse. Levi picked up the porcelain skin from his mother, but the black hair from his father. He only wished he could look more like her. 

  Honey golden eyes filled with worries as she walked over to levi, rested her hand on his cheek, he didn't pull back. Her head slightly tilted to the side as she spoke, the same sweet voice pouring out. 

"Oh Levi, you've been staring out that window your whole life, when will you learn that your home is here, and not out there." 

  Levi didn't speak at first, he rested his hand over her cold  doll- like hand then removed it gently. Ignoring her confused expression as he watched his mother drop her hand to her side. 

"Mother, I'm sick of looking at the garden, I'm sick of the same flowers, the same castle." 

Pain crossed his mother's face as she tried to retort back. 

"We can plant you new flowers, build new areas of the castle, but your home is here levi." 

"This isn't my home, this is a prison. For years I've sat here watching life pass me by through a window, now you expect me to sit on a throne and judge people while they die in front of me. I don't want that life." 

  Levis harsh words rose to yelling as it echoed through the quiet room, tears brimming at his mother's eyes. Tears quickly transferred to anger as her words spat at levi, grabbing Levis arm to where it physically hurt. 

"Levi Ackerman, you are the heir to this throne. You must follow in your father's path, no matter what you choose, this is your destiny. That cannot be changed, it breaks my heart to see the son I raised lash out with a temper like this." 

Levis anger flared as he tore his arm away from his mother's grip, growling as he yelled  

"I could care less about my dead father, he never cared about us anyways. So why should I even be here! Go find someone else you can use for your own happiness and rules." 

"Levi get back here!" 

  Levi ignored his mother's yelling as he stormed past her, anger flaring up inside him as he walked quickly through the doors of the room, and ignoring the maids questions as he stormed off into the garden. He wanted to be alone, he wanted to run, to get away. To never return to that prison everyone else called, "home."  Levi stood in the garden, his breathing sharp and rapid as his heart tore at the seams. This wasn't his destiny, he knew in his heart, this wasn't right. Everything hurt, pain racked up levis ribs and found his way to his heart, falling to his knees on the grass as the earth melded under his feet. Eyes strained on the gate in front of him, the gate that separated him from the real world. If he took a couple steps, he could open it. 

  quietly Levi forced his body to move through the grass, moving his legs towards the golden gate that resided in front of the castle. His mother wasn't going to stop him, he wouldn't allow it. When Levis hands touched the gate, his whole body shook, fear aching through his bones. And when the 'click' sound of the gate, Levi knew just what he had done. The sound of the creaking gate caused him to jump, constantly checking for people. When it was clear, his body began to move. 

  When he stepped out of the gate, the world seemed different. A dirt path lay ahead of him surrounded by woods, a path that would soon lead to the city. A place he always longed for. First Levi was walking, then he was running. Ignoring what was probably happened at the castle, he ran as fast as he could.  The warm breeze blowing through his hair as he felt the gravel move under his feet. It was enticing and exciting. 

  Levi continued to run down the dirt path till his legs began to grow tired. The sun was seeping low, and the darkness would fall soon. Levi wondered how he would get back, not knowing how long the path would actually take to get to town. Levi tried to ignore the worry seeping into his bones as he attempted to turn back. 

  Animals levis never heard proceeded to make noises into the night, fireflies danced and the woods roared with the now quick winds. The air was shifting from warm to cold, as the sound of rustling in the woods caused Levi to halt dead in his tracks. 

"Who's there?" 

Levis words echoed into the darkness, the rustle in the woods began to move, faster and quicker. 

It was then, that Levi came face to face with a pair of curious yellow glowing eyes. Eyes that could only belong to one thing. 

A werewolf. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel like this chapter wasn't wrote very well, I might edit it and change it a little bit.


End file.
